Chapter 21: Bounty Slice
'Morning' As the village was now in full swing with most of the natives going about their business with people working, children going to school, and merchants trying to haggle people, it would be considered another normal day in the village. In the middle of the crowd Tommy Aguilar is seen walking through as he attempts to make his way to the village chief's house. Though thanks to most of the people there he was having trouble as most just wanted to be next to a human being. Most woman wanted to feel him, most man wanted to challenge him, and everyone just asking questions about where he came from or what kind of powers human beings had. After 20 minutes but what seemed like an eternity for him, Tommy was now walking at normal pace as he made his way towards the center of the village. Suddenly as if somehow knowing Tommy ducked as an arrow had missed him by a hair, he growled then started sniffing around to see where this mystery shot was. In one of the highest tree tops inside the village a sniper with the best cyber bow and arrow was growling at the fact he missed his target. As he attempted to once again try and take Tommy's head clean off, he took aim but found that Tommy was now gone. "Looking for me?" Suddenly The sniper turned and was punched hard in the face as he was flung out of the trees, Tommy bounced against some of the other trees and caught him then slammed him hard to the ground. "Now then..." Tommy said as suddenly a metal hand gripped the sniper. "I'll be taking him off your hands." A woman's voice said as he was being dragged away. "Who are you?!" Tommy yelled. She simply smiled and disappeared. Tommy rubbed his head trying to figure out what exactly happened but he simply ignored it and continued walking towards the center. 'Village Center' After about 20 minutes of walking through a crowd of people all wanting to know everything about humans, he finally arrived at the center where most of the people go for help. As he entered most of the inside while it was with the tree was high tech as many secretary's were doing their work helping with anything the cheif wanted. "Um hello." Tommy said walking up to one of them. "May i help you?" She asked polietly. "Um yes, i was wondering if it would be possible for me to talk to the Village cheif?" Tommy asked. "And you are?" Tommy sighed as he showed his emblem as she gasped and immediatly called. She hung up and bowed down with respect,"He will see you now and I am sorry oh great one." She said. "It's okay." Tommy walked but was stopped by security, after checking in with the chief they gasped and dropped to their knees bowing as they escorted him to the cheif's office. "Welcome Lord Tommy." The cheif said with happiness as he got up from his desk and smiled shaking his hand. "Um thank you and well... you can just call me Tommy." He said chuckling nervously. "Oh no my lord that would be way too much for me." He said bowing then returned back to his chair,"So what may i do for you?" "Do you know the legends of the Four Realm Guardians?" Tommy asked sitting down in front of him. "Yes if memory serves they were once allies of your predecessors before being sealed creating North, South, East, and West. Why do you ask my lord?" He said looking at Tommy. Tommy sighed as he ordered his shirt to disappear revealing the emblem recieved by one of the Guardians. "No, is that... THE SEAL OF REGIRIOUS?!" He yelled falling down. "Yes, he was released by a dark master known as Weivlar so in order to stop him he gave us these to help our travels through the Realms." Tommy replied as his shirt reappeared. "So at this moment??" "Weivlar is trying to find the keys to unlock them, I must know if you have one here?" Tommy asked. "I'm afraid not, our realm wasn't born till around centuries after so we couldn't have known about the keys I am truly sorry." He said bowing down. "It's fine, well for now we'll need a ride to the other Sync Gate." Tommy asked. "Of course but why not stay for a few days? The trip itself will be long and I can assume that you've never been in a realm before." He said. Tommy sighed,"Very well, a couple days here couldn't hurt that much." Tommy replied shaking his hand and smiling. As he walked outside and sighed trying to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of the day, unknown to him the same girl was spying on him from a far tree smiling. Tommy decided to explore the village to see if there was anything worth wild to see or do, so far all he could see were merchants selling Jakin-based weapons, spells, and even armor. After a while he stumbled apon what looked like a fighting area and decided to take a look, he soon found it was the sport for gamble. He decided not to judge since it was the same for Humans, they all want money and enjoy seeing others fight and defeat each other. As he decided that this wasn't the spot for him to be, someone stepped in his way" Can i help you with something?" Tommy asked. "Seeing as how you are a human, why not come fight so we can see what your really made of." The Nalikin said smiling. "Not intrested." Tommy said easily pushing him down and walking out. "Then how about we Make you?!" Some of the thugs in their said as they summoned their own Jakin weapons. Tommy sighed and put his hands into his pockets shaking his head,"Let's get this over with." Suddenly the thugs went after and started slashing one after another, Tommy easily dodged each one of the incoming attacks towards him. As they continued attacking, the woman couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Tommy wasn't even trying and she could tell he was hiding back alot of power. Suddenly Tommy glared and roared loudly sending a powerful shock wave hitting only the thugs knocking them out, he shook his head and went somewhere else. The woman grinned and disappeared. After wondering around for what seemed like ours Tommy managed to find a small aquarium and decided to see what kind of animals they had. As he paid for his ticket and entered right into it they were tanks filled with fishes Tommy had never even seen before. Looking more through, he was amazed at how different the world was thanks to the many fish they had in their tanks as well as some of the mammals. As he stood there taking in the wonder, he felt a blade on his throat as the same woman appeared from the shadows. "Humans have very small needs if you find this at all intresting." She said chucking. "Being a human we wonder in awe at seeing stuff that we never thought existed inside our universe." Tommy replied growling. "Sounds like a dull existance to me." She said putting her blade closer causing a small cut. "So something tells me you're not here to talk about species, why are you here?" Tommy asked wanting to cut straight to the chase. "I saw your noble performance yesterday and I happen to notice you were holding back greatly." She asked licking Tommy's cheek. "So what?" He asked. "I want to face you in combat one-on-one, if I want to be the best I've got to keep fighting worthy opponents." She said whispering into his ear. "Fine.. Where?" Suddenly they both disappeared into thin air and then reappeared in one of the few abandon training field that was deep inside the forest far from any civilzation. He turned towards her as she licked the blade, Tommy's wound healed quickly as he took fighting stance. "I realized that I don't what or who you are." Tommy said. "My name is Linchukia and you should feel honored to face one of the only known Tolisro's ever." She said laughing. Suddenly Tommy was gone in one instant then reappeared right in front of her with his fist right on her cheek,"You should consider it an honor that I'm not going to kill you." He said going back at his spot. She smiled as her energy started emerging causing what looked like two giant arms that grew on top of her normal arms, she them sliped her arms out as the new ones were moving on their own. "Meet my good form Sinickur" She said licking her lips. Tommy growled as he summoned his Jakin Triqor's 'claws but somehow the energy around him causing the ground to start cracking under the pressure. Linchukia was suprised at first to feel so much energy but she shruged it off and disappeared with Tommy doing the same. They each collided with each other causing powerful shock waves that reverberated throught the entire forest making the natives feel nervous. She growled drawing her claws onto the robes as they streched right towards Tommy. Tommy growled as he intercepted with his own claws as sparks started to fly out but didn't land on anything except the ground. He smiled and managed to grip on her claws then swung her around for a bit causing unbalance then he slammed her down hard. Linchukia growled as she summoned two spike balls and went to slamming them right into Tommy's right side and into the face of a thick tree. Suddenly Tommy was right behind her and then slashed her back causing some decent wounds to be inflicted as it started to bleed. She simply smiled as some of the energy around the trees started glowing as if they could sense injuries, then suddenly vines appeared wrapping around her for a few seconds after that her wounds were healed. "Wanna try that again?" She taunted Tommy as now robe appeared quickly around him tying tight. "Not bad I'll admit but you honestly believe for one second that you've beaten me." Tommy said roaring as he broke off the ropes. "No, this will." A talismen appeared from her giant arm-like sleeves as she launced them at Tommy's right arm causing it to dangle with no control. "What the, my arm." Tommy said trying to move it but couldn't. "These special tags of mine are known as sealing talismen's and can basically shut down anything attached to it including your arms and legs." She said throwing three more but Tommy managed to evade and landed on the high trees. "Oh you're not getting away that easily." Linchukia said making more appear as Tommy made a run for it with her on his tail. He managed to dodge most of them except for one that landed on his left hand making them both useless to use. He decided to switch tactics and use his leg powers combined with the trees to move even faster than before which worked but was short cut as the final two got his legs. Tommy was falling to his doom when she saved him and held him like a rescured princess, she took this chance and kissed him. She then let him drop as she drew her claws one more time and was about to deliver the final blow,"Well since you gave me such a good fight I'll make this quick." Her hand went straight for his heart. Suddenly a huge burst of energy emited from Tommy's body causing the talismens to be broken off as he stood up with his Armor Form emerging. Linchukia laughed as she made her Jakin head straight for Tommy but was shocked that he easily stopped it. "Sorry but not this time." Tommy said while having a blank expression on his face which shocked Linchukia as she growled and sent her spike balls straight towards him. He grabbed them with one of his hands and crushed with sheer force. "Impossible." Suddenly Tommy was right in her face as he managed to slam her down and was about to put holes into her with his claws but stopped right at her face. "Next time you decided to challege me, remember The New Legendary Being's face." Tommy said as he helped her up. "So it is true, i had heard rumors but i thought they were only that rumors." Linchuika said blushing. Tommy made his Armor disappear as he looked at her,"Rumors are based on some truth and facts, so were you holding back since you thought i wasn't worth it?" He asked. "I wasn't, to be honest i was going at you hard but it would see my fusion of Weapon and Armor Forms isn't enough compared to the powers of the Legendary Beings." She said bowing down. "You have potential but it would seem you need to focus more on your powers that are inside you now." He said smiling. "Thank you." Linchukia said giving him one more kiss on the cheek before leaving. 'Hut As Tommy arrived back at his home where the group was staying, he found only Leina still there sitting down on the couch alone. "Hey, what's up?" He said entering. "Nothing, Maxina and Triya are the queens of shopping and the merchants aren't even closed yet." Leina replied hugging on Tommy as he sat down. "Well i hope they buy something to contain all the stuff you guys are buying." He said leaning his head on her shoulder. "Anyway listen, i know we have a job to do and I'm sorry for not supporting you when I should have." She said kissing on the cheek. "Don't worry, there's no key on this realm so we got three days for you guys to goof." Tommy said kissing her on the lips. He got up and told Leina good night as he went to his room and went to sleep. Next Chapter: Chapter_22:_Girl's_Day_Out